Inui Juice Strikes Again!
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: PART 3! Tezuka has survived monstrous plants and the raging hormones of his teammates, and has effectively banned Inui's juices from wreaking anymore havoc on him! But when Tezuka accidentally drinks the juice himself, just what could possibly go wrong?


**This is Part 3 of the Inui Juice series. There are references made to "Inui Juice" and "Inui Juice Returns", the first 2 installments. **

**Please check them out! :)**

**

* * *

Inui Juice Strikes Again!  
**

It was certain.

Their beloved Buchou had gone crazy.

The Seigaku team all stared at the sign posted on the front door of the clubroom that early morning before practice.

_Starting today, no plants or any form of new Inui juices are allowed in the tennis clubhouse or practice!_

"Ne, isn't Tezuka overreacting?" Kikumaru blinked, reading the sign over again and again.

"This is certainly interesting," Fuji smiled amusingly.

"I'm just glad he's banning Inui's juices from the tennis club!" Momoshiro stated point blank.

"But, I wonder why he doesn't want plants in the clubhouse?" Kawamura frowned.

"I don't like plants either," Kaidoh murmured.

"I wonder how long such a rule would hold," Echizen yawned. "I mean, what are we going to use in place of penalty drinks?"

"Ochibi! Don't say such a thing!" Kikumaru gasped wide-eyed at the first year.

"This is certainly a problem," Inui adjusted his glasses.

Oishi shook his head and sighed. "Tezuka must be under a lot of stress," he muttered under his breath.

And sure enough, Tezuka was stressed. Or rather, _paranoid._ For the next few days that week, Tezuka had been acting strangely from his team's point of view. The captain often eyed his teammates suspiciously, keeping a safe distance from everyone, especially the tensai. He was also found jumping in fright whenever a student walked by him in the halls with a pot of plant in his or her hand. Even stranger, Tezuka would sometimes scoot himself further away from the person next to him during lunch in the cafeteria whenever the person was taking a sip out of his drink. And usually that only happens when Inui was sitting at their table.

Thus, the team couldn't help but wonder what could've caused their strict, stern captain to become so paranoid and to develop an unusual fear of plants. However, no one complained about Inui's new juices being banned from the club.

Save for Inui himself of course. And Fuji occasionally as well.

After a week and a half of this, Oishi one day decided to approach his best friend during break in class. He gently tapped the boy on the shoulder, causing Tezuka to startle.

"G-gomen, Tezuka," Oishi quickly apologized.

"Aa, Oishi," Tezuka blinked before returning to his usual stern manner. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just that I couldn't help but notice that you've been acting…strange, lately."

Tezuka blinked blankly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He faced away once more.

"I mean, it's just that, we don't understand why you wouldn't allow Fuji to bring in that new plant to the clubhouse last time-" Oishi immediately backed off as the Seigaku captain shot him a death glare. "Well, um, er….in any case, I was just wondering what we should use in place of Inui's penalty drinks. I mean, we still need something to help motivate the team."

Tezuka thought about this before responding, "I'll think of something and will discuss with Ryuzaki Sensei."

And that was the end of the conversation. Oishi quietly returned to his seat, not daring to pursue the topic any further, for it was clear that his best friend was in no mood to talk.

* * *

At lunch break, Tezuka immediately left the classroom and headed down the hall, not wanting to face his best friend's interrogating questions again. Walking by students rushing to go meet up with friends for lunch, Tezuka continued to stroll down the hallways, occasionally looking around for any unusual signs or indication of trouble. That's right, Tezuka knew himself how paranoid he had become, and he had good reasons to justify his behavior. He's already been violated by nearly his whole tennis team in a single day, and had lost his virginity to _him _of all people. He's dealt with a life-sized, monster-like perverted plant that had effectively raped him and molested the living daylights out of him. And he had his very private area violated and sucked dry by, of all people, _him_ once more.

Thus, Tezuka had good reasons to be paranoid. He had been severely traumatized by his teammates and a plant, and all thanks to the workings of the data collector's newly created special drinks. That is why Tezuka had placed a ban on Inui's juices (and plants in general, just in case). He was not willing to take the chance, and even then, he was not quite sure if the data collector would listen to his rules. And the last thing Tezuka needed was another plant or inanimate object grown two-folds, or his teammates accidentally drinking the juice again and chasing after him to get into his pants.

Tezuka sighed as he stopped at the end of one hallway and rested his back against the wall. He had become so cowardly over this, and he scolded himself. How could he let himself become this way? He is the strict, stern Seigaku captain who never backs down.

But, raging hormones is something Tezuka never wants to deal with again, whether from some creepy living plant or his own fellow peers. However, Oishi was right – he needed to think of a replacement for Inui's penalty drinks. Perhaps doubling the number of laps would be sufficient for a penalty…

"Tezuka Kaichou."

Tezuka looked up and saw the young second year secretary from his student council smiling at him.

"I brought something that I think would be nice to have in the student council room," the girl beamed, holding up a pot of small daisies.

Tezuka immediately grimaced, his eye twitching as he tried to suppress the urge to knock the plant away. "Gomen, but, I think plants are actually against school rules, and we shouldn't be breaking the rules if we want to set a good example for the students."

"Eh?" the girl blinked, completely confused by this unexpected response.

"Please take it home and take good care of it. Now, excuse me," Tezuka politely strayed away as the girl continued to gape at him, flabbergasted.

Quickly power walking down the hall, Tezuka struggled to calm himself down. No, that plant was not going to attack him. It was just a pot of innocent daisies. And he doubt Inui would be able to feed any of his juices to it, especially when the plant is safely placed in the student council room. Tezuka frowned at this. He felt guilty for lying to his secretary that bringing a plant to the student council room was against the school rules. Perhaps he really is overreacting.

Suddenly, his stomach grumbled. Realizing how hungry he was, Tezuka headed back to his classroom to grab his wrapped bento box.

* * *

"So the match this week will be another tough one?"

"Aa," Tezuka said, sitting on the ground outside beneath a tree.

"Hm, Singles 2 will not be a problem for me," Kaidoh stated, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

The two boys had run into each other in the hall, and had decided to eat lunch together and discuss the upcoming match.

Tezuka unwrapped his bento and began grabbing the pieces of food with his chopsticks. "Your snake shot should be able to counteract that player's attacks."

"Pssshhh…I will pulverize the person," Kaidoh hissed as he took another bite out of his food. He then grabbed a white sports bottle and stared at it silently for a minute.

"Kaidoh, what's wrong?" Tezuka asked, taking a sip out of his own sports bottle.

Kaidoh made an unpleasant face as he shook the bottle. "Inui-senpai gave me a new energy booster drink he created yesterday. He said it should help me build up my body for this weekend's match."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "Kaidoh, I had specifically told Inui no new juices allowed in the tennis club."

"I know, I had reminded Inui-senpai of that too. However, he pointed out that the rules only stated no juice in the tennis club, not outside the tennis club. Therefore, he felt that it was all right to drink the juice outside of tennis practice."

Tezuka sighed at this unsurprising persuasion and held out his hand. "Give it to me."

Kaidoh blinked once, surprised, before obeying and handing over his sports bottle. He watched as the stern captain confiscated it and continued eating.

"No juice means no juice, and that applies to drinking the juice outside of tennis. As long as you're a regular, you are off limits from Inui's juices." Obviously, Tezuka was not going to take the chance.

Kaidoh only grunted, more than willing to not protest against it. "Fine with me. Not like I enjoy drinking that crap anyway." Suddenly, he looked at his watch and groaned. "I forgot my teacher wanted to discuss something with me regarding my last homework. I will see you later, Buchou." Kaidoh gathered his things and walked off, leaving the bespectacled boy sitting alone underneath the tree.

Enjoying the shade, Tezuka continued munching in peace, admiring the nearly empty lawn around him. He made a mental note to dump Inui's new juice on the grass later on, as will as give him a lecture. Chewing on his food, Tezuka suddenly bit on something spicy. Remembering that his mother had added some new brand of peppers to the rice, Tezuka quickly reached out for the sports bottle next to him and gulped down the contents to quench the tingling feeling numbing his tongue. Suddenly, eyes nearly popping out, Tezuka spit out the rest of the content and coughed severely, grimacing at the unusual nasty taste. Just what did he put in his sports bottle this morning…

And then, Tezuka grimaced. He immediately looked at the sports bottle in his hand and a second one sitting next to him. Eyes widening, Tezuka quickly opened the bottle next to him and found clear water inside. Gulping in dread, he slowly opened the bottle he just drank out of and viewed the inside before nearly collapsing.

The drink was _purple._

Tezuka dropped the opened bottle onto the grass as his hands flew to the side of his head.

Oh no. He didn't just drink Inui's juice. Of all things, he didn't just drink the data collector's newly created juice!

The purple liquid continued to sink into the dirt on the ground as flashbacks of horny regulars and monstrous plants flew before Tezuka's very eyes. His heart pounded wildly as a feeling of dread filled his heart. He wasn't going to have a repeat of any of that, was he?

And then, Tezuka blinked as a realization hit him.

Wait a minute. He himself was the one who drank it this time, not his team, not a plant. So, therefore, that shouldn't be a problem, right?

Tezuka quickly reassured himself with that thought and nodded in content.

That's right, this time, he drank the juice himself. What could possibly go wrong? If anything, he should have enough self-control, and he certainly wasn't going to turn into some overgrown plant from some horrible B-movie.

He sighed in relief. There was nothing to worry about. It was just an energy booster or something, whatever Kaidoh said, right? Therefore, he had nothing to worry about.

Nothing at all.

* * *

Tezuka wondered through the hallways aimlessly before lunch ended. As students quickly tried to wrap up their conversations with the limited time they had left, the bespectacled captain decided to entertain himself with window watching as he walked passed the recently cleaned, clear glass on his right.

"Ne, isn't that Tezuka-sama?" A girl whispered excitedly to her group of friends.

"Oh! It is! He's so handsomeeeee…" another girl swooned in the group.

"Ne, Yuki-chan, I dare you to call out to Tezuka Kaichou!"

"I can't do that!" the girl named Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh, are you chicken? I bet you're too _scared_ to do it!"

"No I'm not!" the girl fumed. "Fine! I'll show you I'm not scared!" The young second year saw the tall, quiet boy about to pass by them. Lifting up her hand, she waved from across the hall and called out, "Tezuka-senpai, come over here!"

Much to the group of girls' complete shock, the third year whirled around on his feet and marched right to them immediately, nearly making all the young second years jump in fright.

"Um, um, um…" Yuki began to stammer nervously, not expecting such a more-than-expected response.

The girls all gaped and blinked multiple times, completely stunned that the handsome student council president whom they all have a crush on was now standing right in front of them before their very eyes, despite the tall boy having a seemingly confused look on his face.

Tezuka calmly coughed. "Yes?"

"Well, er," Yuki began to fidget, not sure what to do. "N-nothing, sorry to bother you."

"Not to worry. I'll be on my way now." And just like that, the stern boy marched off down the hallway, leaving the group of girls still gaping silently before bursting into ear piercing giggles.

* * *

Tezuka quickly walked into his classroom and sat at his desk, slightly sweaty. What was that all about?! He was walking down the hallway, minding his own business when a young girl called out to him, and the next thing he knew his feet had turned on their own and marched straight to the group of second years. His hand raised up to feel his forehead. Is he feeling all right? Why on earth would he suddenly approach the girls like that?

"Tezuka, is something the matter?"

Tezuka looked up and met the concerned expression of his best friend.

"Aa, I'm fine, Oishi," he responded.

"Class will now begin. Quickly grab your seats everyone," the teacher at the front announced. As all the students settled down, their teacher took out a book and flipped to a certain page. "Today, we will go over-"

"Tezuka Kaichou!"

Everyone turned their heads to a young girl who had burst through the classroom door abruptly all of a sudden.

"We need you, Tezuka Kaichou! It's an emergency! Come to the Student Council room!" the secretary huffed.

There was a loud cough, and everyone returned their heads to the front where the teacher had a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"Young lady," the older man addressed her calmly. "We are just beginning class, and I find it highly inappropriate that you are missing your own—Tezuka, what are you doing?!"

Oishi blinked at this sudden unexpected exclamation from the teacher when he looked to his right and dropped his jaw at the tall, bespectacled boy already at the classroom door, about to walk out.

"Tezuka, since when did you get there?! Get back to your seat!" the teacher ordered angrily.

Tezuka whirled around on his feet and began heading towards his desk, a seemingly strange look on his face.

"But Sensei, this is important!" the secretary protested. "Tezuka Kaichou, please come with me. Our advisor will excuse you from class. He sent me for you-"

Once again, Tezuka turned on his feet and began walking towards her at full speed.

"Tezuka, sit down!" the teacher ordered sternly.

Tezuka turned again, a rather befuddled, troubled look of dismay displayed on his face.

"Tezuka Kaichou, come with me!"

Tezuka turned around again.

"I said sit down, Tezuka!'

"Tezuka Kaichou!"

"Tezuka!"

Meanwhile, Oishi and the rest of the students gaped, completely baffled by and blinking in utter bewilderment at this extremely strange spectacle as they watched their top peer whirl back and forth, back and forth like a robot.

"Enough!" The teacher finally declared, slamming both of his hands down hard on the table. "Young lady, it is highly disrespectful of you to come barging in my class unannounced and to take one of my students in the middle of this highly important learning session! Please tell your advisor that your student council president is preoccupied in my class, and that he will go to the student council room during break, understand?"

The young lady held her tongue and stared back, a slightly rebellious expression on her face. "Gomen for being so rude. I will let our advisor know then." And thus, the secretary left.

"Tezuka, please take your seat," the teacher stated rather sternly, sighing from all the frustration.

Tezuka marched right back to his seat and sat down.

Oishi glanced at his friend, his mouth dropping wide open at the bespectacled boy who was now shaking uncontrollably with wide, beady eyes and a disheveled, pale expression drenched in sweat. "T-Tezuak, what's the matter? Are you sick?" he whispered.

Tezuka grimaced, continuing to tremble in his seat as a sweat drop dripped from his chin. What was going on?! Had he really gone crazy?! He was moving back and forth like a damn fool as though…as though…as though his body had a mind of its own! His heart beat rapidly as he tried to steady his breathing from the dread that was filling the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"All right class, please take out your books and turn to page…"

* * *

When break hit that afternoon, Tezuka immediately hopped out of his seat and headed out the door, closely followed by the curious and extremely worried vice-captain. The tall bespectacled captain walked quickly through the hall, turning sharply at a corner, and then headed down an all too familiar path before stopping in front of a closed door. Turning the doorknob, Tezuka swung the door open and stormed right in.

"Inui!"

"Yes, Tezuka?" Inui greeted in his lab coat, a flask of green liquid in his left hand.

"What did you make this time?!"

"Excuse me?" Inui adjusted his glasses, confused.

"T-Tezuka, did something happen?" Oishi quickly stepped into the room after his best friend. "Inui, you didn't make any more juices and left them in the clubhouse, did you?"

"I have not due to the newly implemented rules," Inui responded plainly, a hint of agitation in his voice. "However, that does not mean that I cannot create my newest concoctions in the school lab, which is outside of the tennis club."

"Your newest juice did something to me!" Tezuka accused, completely furious.

"But, that's impossible. I have not given you any of my drinks," Inui defended calmly, setting the flask in his hand down onto the lab table.

"That juice you made for Kaidoh…that did something to me!"

"Tezuka, how did you end up with Kaidoh's drink-"

"Just tell me how to fix it!" Tezuka was about to lose control. He had enough fiascos where he had to always fall victim too. He had enough embarrassments. And he had enough incidents that literally make his life miserable.

"Well then, please tell me what symptoms you are showing after drinking the juice I created for Kaidoh." The data collector took out his notebook and prepared to jot down notes. "This will be interesting data," he grinned.

Tezuka sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Ever since lunch, my body has been acting…strange. For instance, when I was walking in the hallway-"

"Tezuka Kaichou! There you are!" the young secretary called out, peering through the side of the door. "You were supposed to go directly to the student council room during break! Why are you here? Quickly, come with me, Tezuka Kaichou!"

Suddenly, Tezuka turned on his feet and headed towards the girl.

"T-Tezuka, where are you going?" Oishi exclaimed, surprised by this sudden action.

Inui rubbed his chin slowly, thinking deeply before raising his head and saying, "Tezuka, please come back over here to where you were just standing."

Suddenly, the serious boy, who was now rather frazzled and in dismay, whirled around and walked back to where he originally was.

The young secretary gaped. "Tezuka Kaichou! I don't mean to sound so pushy, but please-"

"Tezuka can come meet with you and your council later," Inui stated directly.

The young girl closed her mouth, surprised.

"Right now, Tezuka isn't feeling well," Inui continued. "And I am currently making something for him to make him feel better. Would it be all right if we allow the student council president to rest first and drink his medicine before he comes meet with you later?"

The secretary felt slightly chagrined by her behavior and quickly bowed apologetically. "Gomen. I'll let our advisor know that Tezuka isn't feeling well." And thus, the young girl left.

Upon the three boys now being left the only ones in the lab, Inui said, "This is certainly an interesting case."

"So you see what is wrong," Tezuka said in the form of a statement rather than a question.

"I have my speculations."

"Oi, just what is going on? I don't quite understand," Oishi quickly interrupted. "Why is Tezuka acting so strangely? He seemed rather bothered by something during class, and his behavior was rather…odd."

"That's because Tezuka has shown an unexpected yet amazing side effect from the power juice I created for Kaidoh," Inui explained. "There's a 90 percent chance that the juice has made Tezuka follow any order that he is given."

"WHAT?!" Both Tezuka and Oishi exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Hm, at least that should be the case," Inui nodded. "Although, I am surprised that such a side effect can be produced. This can make me a lot of money."

"Just tell me how to make it stop!" Tezuka barked warningly.

Inui flipped through the pages in his data book. "Unfortunately, I don't have a solution to that problem since I was not aware such a problem can arise. I will need to research more before I can develop a solution."

"And how long will that take?"

"I do not have enough information to give you a straight answer."

"INUI!"

"Inui, are you sure there's nothing else we can do?" Oishi calmly asked, carefully eyeing the now extremely agitated captain. "There must be something Tezuka can take to at least temporarily allow him to avoid being controlled by others' orders-" Suddenly, Oishi blinked, pausing at this before crying out, "Oi! Is that even possible? How can your juice produce such a result?"

Inui shrugged. "Stranger things have happened."

Tezuka wanted to roll his eyes. _Stranger things indeed._

Oishi rubbed his chin thoughtfully before eyeing Tezuka carefully. And then…

"Tezuka, raise your left hand."

Immediately, the tall boy obeyed, raising his left hand.

"Now, wave your hand."

Tezuka blinked.

"Tezuka, wave your hand."

Tezuka complied.

"I see, so it only works with commands specifically addressed to him."

"Tezuka, you can stop now," Oishi said, seeing Tezuka drop his hand back down to his side. "Inui, this is serious! We need to figure out how to reverse this!" Oishi expressed adamantly.

"Well, we can always wait it out until the drink leaves his system. Such side effects are not permanent," Inui responded.

"True, but Tezuka still has class and tennis practice afterwards. We can't have him obeying every single order! Did you know what happened in our class earlier?"

"I understand, Oishi. However, it is highly unlikely that anyone would be giving Tezuka orders since it's usually the other way around." Inui quietly snorted, much to the noticeable unamused eyes of the captain.

Oishi sighed.

"Oi, what are you all doing here? Is this a party?" Momoshiro strolled in with his usual smile, hands in his pocket. He eyed his three teammates casually. "Is there a secret tennis meeting I don't know about?"

"Tezuka apparently has developed a strange side effect to one of my drinks," Inui explained.

Momoshiro blinked. "Huh? But Buchou never drinks any of your juices-"

"Oi, Inui, I need a new power drink!" Kaidoh stopped at the door and blinked blankly, not expecting his other teammates and captain to be in the room. "Um, is there a meeting I didn't know about?"

"Buchou has developed a side effect apparently to one of Inui's juices," Momoshiro winked. "However, he hasn't said what kind of side effect yet."

"I don't understand," Kaidoh blinked. And then, realizing, he asked, "Tezuka Buchou, did you drink the bottle you took from me earlier?"

All eyes fell on Tezuka, who was now grimacing and closing his eyes temporarily in annoyance. "Yes, by accident."

"So what is this…side effect?" Kaidoh asked carefully, glaring at Inui at the same time for nearly drinking that bottle himself since it was originally intended for him.

"It appears that Tezuka follows whatever order is given to him," Oishi said with folded arms. "I've never seen anything like it."

"What? You're joking," Momoshiro laughed. "So, if I say, 'Buchou, bark like a dog', he will-"

"Woof."

Everyone immediately snapped their heads to their captain, who was now grimacing unpleasantly.

"You…you don't mean…" Momoshiro blinked rapidly in disbelief.

"It's true?" Kaidoh dropped his mouth, not liking this at all. And then, turning to Inui, he pointed his finger at him and cried out, "And you were going to make me drink that crap?!" he hissed loudly. "What were you planning too do too me?!"

"Please calm down, Kaidoh. I was not aware of the side effects that could develop, particularly this kind of side effect," Inui defended, being sensitive to the viper-like boy who looked like he was about to punch him in the face.

"But if I had drunk that so-called new nutritional power drink, I would be-"

"Buchou, cluck like a chicken."

Tezuka began clucking, sending the second year rascal falling onto the floor in laughter. "OH my gosh! This is too funny!"

"Quit it!" Kaidoh hissed, smacking his fist down on Momoshiro's head.

"Oi! Snakehead! That hurt!"

"You want a fight?!"

"Let's take this outside!"

"Stop it you two!" Oishi demanded, interjecting in-between them. "Tezuka, stop clucking."

Tezuka immediately stopped, a look of dread filling his face. And then, he turned to glare at Momoshiro with a warning that said _200 laps_. The second year immediately backed away in fear.

"Inui, are you sure you can't do something?" Oishi asked again.

"Inui, tell me how to stop this or 300 laps tomorrow!" Tezuka threatened.

The data collector held up his hand in defense. "Gomen, please, let's not be hasty. I will do my best to develop a solution to reverse the side effect. In any case, there's a 75 percent chance that the side effect will wear off by this evening."

"That's still too long of a wait!" Tezuka yelled, angry and desperate. "Do you know what I had to go through already just in this last hour and a half-"

"Oi! Why is everyone here?" Kikumaru peered around the door, his large cat-like ears observing the room. "Oishi, I've been looking for you." He walked towards his partner before stopping midway, blinking. "What are you guys all doing?"

"Buchou drank Inui's newest juice and now has to listen to whatever order is given to him," Momoshiro summed up while Tezuka groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why this news has to be broadcast to nearly everyone he knows.

"Eh?" Kikumaru blinked, this newfound information completely flying over his head.

Oishi sighed. "Inui, this is bad. We still have the rest of the day plus tennis practice."

"Well, there is an 85 percent chance that Tezuka will not encounter anymore problems," Inui noted. "After all, it's rare that someone would give the student council president and tennis club captain orders-"

"Tezuka Buchou, bark like a dog."

"Woof!"

"Ne! It's true! It's true!" Kikumaru jumped up excitedly, a gleeful look on his face. "Oh, how about this! Tezuka Buchou, dance like a ballerina."

Suddenly, the serious bespectacled boy lifted up his arms and began twirling, albeit ungraciously, in circles, a look of dismay and irritation on his face.

"Oh, oh! How about-"

"EIJI!" Oishi smacked Kikumaru from behind the head, scolding him.

"Ow…Ne, Oishi never hits me! Wah!!!" And thus, the young redhead began crying, much to everyone's chagrin.

"E-Eiji, please don't cry-"

"WAH!!!!!!!! OISHI HIT ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS DOUBLES PARTNER ANYMORE!!!"

"Oi! Someone make me stop dancing or 500 laps at today's practice!" Tezuka shouted heatedly, a frustrated look on his now scarlet red face.

"Buchou, stop dancing," Kaidoh commanded.

Tezuka dropped his arms and sighed, relieved. Meanwhile, the young redhead continued to wail and whine.

"E-Eiji, I'll buy you a mega banana split…No, TWO mega banana splits this weekend, if you would stop crying!" Oishi attempted to calm the boy down, feeling guilty for his actions.

Suddenly, the acrobatic boy stopped, his eyes gleaming at his friend. "Really, Oishi?"

"I promise," Oishi smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. I overreacted."

"This is so annoying," Kaidoh rolled his eyes, wanting to gag.

Soon, students outside were running back to class, having only a minute left before break ends.

"Hey, I think it's time for us to bolt," Momoshiro signaled for everyone.

"Inui, the minute you find a cure for Tezuka's side effect, please come to us as soon as possible," Oishi told the data collector, his face serious.

Inui nodded. "I understand."

Tezuka closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan. Why does everything happen to him, and the _worst _of things? Why can't he just go through his life like a normal junior high school student? Why, why, why?!

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and Tezuka's eyes shot wide open. He immediately dashed to the redhead and grabbed both of his arms tightly as the regulars began to make their way out.

"Eiji, you must promise me something," he stated seriously, a stern, desperate look in his eyes.

"Tezuka Buchou, what is it?" Kikumaru asked, surprised at the strange look on Tezuka's face.

"You must absolutely _not_ let Fuji know about this!"

"Eh?" Kikumaru blinked, surprised.

"Promise me that you will not tell Fuji about this incident!"

"Um, o-okay…" Kikumaru frowned.

Tezuka let out a breath of relief and released the acrobatic boy. "Well then, let's go back to our classrooms," he nodded, back to his own self. He immediately marched in the other direction of the hallway, leaving his teammate slightly confused by this strange request.

* * *

During practice that day, the Seigaku tennis team went about their usual routine. Their captain stood on the side, arms crossed and face serious, closely monitoring the regulars' progress as they practiced their swings and improved their skills. It was a warm day, and some of the team members began to sweat profusely under the hot sun.

"Phew! I think it's time to get some water," Kikumaru said to himself, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He headed off the court in the direction of the fountain and sinks when he saw his captain standing on the sidelines. Eyes gleaming with mischief, Kikumaru tiptoed behind from the side and whispered within a foot of the captain's ear, "Tezuka Buchou, meow like a cat."

"Meoooowwww!"

Suddenly, everyone around stopped what they were doing and turned in shock at the strange noise that had just escaped their captain's mouth.

Tezuka coughed, acting natural, and gave everyone a look that spelled _L-A-P-S_. Immediately, everyone returned to their normal routine. Meanwhile, Tezuka slightly glanced over his shoulder disapprovingly at the redhead who had run off towards the sinks, trying to stifle his laughter. Sighing, Tezuka returned his attention to the front, maintaining his serious composure.

Meanwhile, Momoshiro tiptoed from the left side with a sly smile, subtly approaching his captain, before saying quietly, "Buchou, call out like a rooster."

"COCK-A-DOO-DA-DO!"

This time, everyone dropped their mouths, balls falling onto the floor and missing rackets, as the entire team turned to the source of the noise, their eyes wide open in surprise.

Again, Tezuka coughed and gave everyone the same look, sending his team hurrying back into their practice routines, albeit more hesitantly this time.

"Tezuka Buchou, moo like a cow."

"Moooooooooo!"

This time, even Ryuzaki Sensei turned around, completely flabbergasted by the sudden burst of animal noises, and found a redhead quickly running away and laughing in tears as he escaped the wrath of his captain. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, the coach approached the serious captain whose arms were still crossed in a stern stance as though nothing had happened. "Tezuka-kun, are you…feeling all right?" she asked carefully, raising an eyebrow.

"Aa. I'm fine," Tezuka stated plainly without look at her.

Ryuzaki now raised both eyebrows. "Tezuka, I've been hearing unusual…noises. Are you sure you're feeling okay? You don't need to visit the infirmary? Perhaps you have a stomach ache."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Tezuka still stared straight ahead. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Ryuzaki sighed. "All right." She walked away, not noticing the young captain sighing to himself in relief. If anything, Tezuka really didn't want to let his coach know about his situation at the moment. It would be unnecessary to cause her worry.

"Buchou, quack like a duck."

"QUACK!"

Momoshiro burst out laughing and ran off before Tezuka could catch him.

Meanwhile, Oishi shook his head, sighing at the abusive scene before him.

"Oishi-senpai, is there something wrong with Buchou?"

Oishi looked down at the voice and saw the freshman prodigy staring up at him with an idle look, his racket dangling over his shoulder.

"Buchou has been acting…strange," Echizen noted, watching as his captain continued to stare ahead in the same position. "Is there something the matter?"

Oishi sighed. "Tezuka accidentally drank Inui's newly created juice, and now, he has to listen to whatever command is given to him."

"Oh?" Echizen blinked. "But, I thought Inui's juices were banned."

"It's a long story," Oishi grimaced, watching as Tezuka now began oinking like a pig, a look of frustration and pain on the poor captain's face.

"But, have you guys tried giving Tezuka a command to just not listen to anymore commands?"

"Yes, we tried that after break earlier today," Oishi frowned. "However, if a new command is given, it simply overrides the previous command. So even when we told him not to listen to anymore commands, if someone gives him a new command, it just replaces the earlier one." Oishi sighed. "As you can see, Tezuka was obviously devastated that the test did not work."

"Hm…" Echizen rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Anyway, I think it's best that you go back to prac-" Oishi stopped, blinking at the empty space next to him. Looking up immediately, he saw the freshman in the white cap nonchalantly walk by his captain. And then, the boy stopped and whispered something.

"RIBBIT!!!"

Echizen immediately pulled down his cap, snorting a laugh, as he casually walked away with a hidden smile.

Oishi shook his head and sighed.

Almost throughout the rest of practice, the entire tennis club was completely boggled. Various animal noises were erupting from their captain, including a mixture of strange movements, arm flapping, leg hopping, and even singing from the bespectacled boy. No one knew what was going on, and a few of the club members began eyeing each other wearily at this strange circus.

"Oishi, is there something wrong with Tezuka?" Kawamura asked his vice-captain worriedly. "I mean, he's acting really strangely today."

"It's a long story," Oishi's eyes began twitching as he watched Tezuka begin flapping his arms like a bird, drawing the attention of everyone's eyes whose jaws have dropped open in shock.

Suddenly, Kikumaru appeared next to them, doubling over his stomach in laughter.

"Eiji, that wasn't funny! You, Momo, and Echizen need to stop!" Oishi scolded disapprovingly.

"But it's sooooo fun!" Kikumaru wiped away a tear in laughter.

"Ne, do any of you guys know what's going on?"

All heads turned to the hazelnut-haired tensei who had appeared behind them. "What…is Tezuka doing?" Fuji felt a teardrop fall down the side of his head as he watched his captain now begin twirling in circles with his hands flailed out. Soon, the young freshman walked by the captain following his senpai and said something inaudible when Tezuka began acting like a chicken, his arms curled up and his mouth clucking. By now, Tezuka's face was so red with frustration, agitation, and utter embarrassment that he looked like he was about to burst.

Oishi sighed and headed towards his captain. "I'll be back you guys."

As the vice-captain walked away, Fuji turned to Kikumaru and Kawamura. "Um, is Tezuka feeling all right?"

"Tezuka Buchou accidentally drank Inui's juice, and now he has to follow whatever order is given!" Kikumaru laughed.

"Eh?" Fuji blinked, not expecting such a response.

"Is it true?" Kawamura gasped as Tezuka began doing jumping jacks randomly before Oishi mumbled something to him and made him stop.

"Yea, it's funny, no?" Kikumaru giggled. And then, suddenly remembering, he covered his mouth and cried out, "Oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell you, Fuji!"

"Huh?" Fuji blinked, puzzled.

"I feel pretty….Oh, so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and briiiiiggghhhttt!!!"

Everyone gaped at their captain singing as Momoshiro got chased off by Oishi.

"Ne, Fuji, don't let Tezuka Buchou know that I told you, okay?" Kikumaru continued laughing at this hilarious moment. "For some reason, he didn't want me to tell you."

"MOMOSHIRO, ECHIZEN, KIKUMARU, 100 LAPS _NOW_!"

"Uh oh," Kikumaru sighed as he saw his captain shake furiously, completely fed up with the ridiculous commands he had been given for the last hour. "I'll see you later, Fuji. But remember, don't let Tezuka Buchou know that I told you." The redhead ran off and began doing his laps, shortly joined by his two fellow accomplices.

As Fuji saw his friend run off to his laps, he looked down and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, knitting his eyebrows. And then, a small, mischievous smile crept on his lips.

* * *

At the end of practice, everyone headed for the locker rooms to change out of their sweaty uniforms. The three culprits who had to run the various laps were all panting heavily against their lockers.

"Man, I'm so tired!" Momoshiro fanned himself. "That was a lot of laps!"

"Serves you right!" Kaidoh glared at his teammate. "Because of you guys, none of us could concentrate during practice!"

"Ryuzaki Sensei didn't seem to have a problem with it," Momoshiro shot back.

"I think she just didn't want to deal with it," Oishi sighed, remembering the look of horror on Ryuzaki's face as she watched Tezuka roar like a lion out of nowhere all of a sudden.

"Ne, where's Fuji?" Kikumaru asked.

"He's helping one of the first years to the infirmary. Apparently, Buchou's singing had distracted the boy too much, and one of the tennis balls flew into his eye." Momoshiro responded before laughing again.

"That's not funny!" Kaidoh scolded. "And that singing was disturbing!"

"Oi, don't worry, the freshman's fine by the way. The ball hit more a little off the corner of his eye, so he's just bruised. The nurse will give him an icepack or something."

"I have gathered good data today," Inui grinned, checking his data book.

Suddenly, there was a loud slamming of the door to the clubroom, and all the regulars jumped as they heard the familiar heavy footsteps of their captain, a very _angry_ captain, storm through the aisle. The tall bespectacled boy appeared before them and swung open his locker roughly, clearly showing that he was in a very, very bad mood. No one dared say a word at first as they eyed each other wearily, careful not to incite their captain any further.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru looked at each other. And then, their lips curving into a smile, the redhead whispered, "Tezuka Buchou, baa like a sheep."

"Baaaa! Baaaaa!"

The two mischiefs clutched their stomachs in laughter when their captain turned around and opened his mouth to assign them laps.

"Tezuka Buchou, you can't assign us anymore laps today!" Kikumaru quickly ordered.

Tezuka's mouth was left open with no sound coming out, and he struggled to say those words vainly.

"He's just going to give us more laps tomorrow," Echizen said a-matter-of-fact to his senpai as he rolled his eyes.

"Well then, if he's going to assign us more laps tomorrow anyway, we mind as well make the best of it," Momoshiro reasoned. "Buchou, sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!"

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star…" There was an obvious strain in the captain's voice as he glared at his teammates, wanting to strangle the two boys now doubling over in laughter.

"Tezuka, stop singing! And you two!" Oishi turned to his teammates. "Just go home right now and stop causing Tezuka anymore problems! He's gone through enough today!"

"Okay…" the two looked away, disappointed.

"Buchou!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a young boy with a bowl-cut hair run to them. "Ryuzaki Sensei wants to talk to you."

Tezuka sighed, knowing full well what the conversation would be about, before following the first year out the door.

"Tezuka Buchou, roar like a lion!" Momoshiro quickly called out.

"GROWLLLLLLLL!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" Momoshiro, Kikumaru, and even Echizen burst out laughing as Oishi scolded them repeatedly.

* * *

Tezuka took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead in irritation as he walked back towards the clubhouse from Ryuzaki's office. He had just finished explaining to his coach the reason behind his strange and disruptive behavior. Luckily, Ryuzaki sympathized with him, and released him from her office after stating that she will have a talk with Inui tomorrow.

Speaking of Inui, Tezuka was extremely infuriated. The data collector was not able to find a cure, and now Tezuka was left waiting for the side effect to wear off. He put his glasses back on and looked up at the school clock tower. The time was now 4:50PM. Sighing, he dragged himself to the clubhouse and opened the door, relieved that the day was over and that he can finally go home to rest. Closing the door behind him, he walked through the locker aisles and turned a corner before stopping in surprise.

"Oh, Fuji."

He saw the tensai smiling at him, sitting patiently on the bench next to the lockers. "Hello, Tezuka."

Tezuka closed his mouth, eyeing the closed-eyed boy carefully. "How is Horio? Is his eye all right?"

"Hm, the nurse said he just needs to ice it tonight, and he'll be fine," Fuji nodded.

"Oh, that's good." Tezuka said. For some reason, his heart started to pound uncomfortably. He found it rather eerie that Fuji was sitting there by himself as though he was waiting. And he knew from past experience that Fuji alone in a room with him is a very, very bad sign. Deciding that it'd be better to just change at home, Tezuka strolled to his locker casually and began taking out his uniform clothes, stuffing them into his bag as calmly as possible. "You should change and go home, Fuji," Tezuka stated plainly, trying to control his breathing from the warning sirens that were sounding off in his head. "It's getting late."

"Hm, I will," Fuji nodded.

Tezuka swallowed as he refused to turn around, feeling what must be the now open blue eyes burning into his back. Fully concentrating on zipping up his bag of clothes and picking up his tennis racket bag, Tezuka turned around shortly with the usual stoic gaze. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure to lock up after changing." He began casually walking away, ready to head out the door of the clubhouse.

"Tezuka, stop where you are."

Tezuka's foot suddenly froze, and his eyes widened as every inch of his body felt a cold chill.

"Hm, so it _is_ true," Fuji noted, fingers on his chin as he cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes watching the frozen boy in amusement.

Tezuka's heart began pounding widely as his eyes looked helplessly at the closed door of the clubhouse that was within such close reach.

"Tezuka, drop your things on the floor."

Tezuka obeyed as his arms let the bags slide off of both sides of his shoulders, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Tezuka, come over here and face me."

As though having a mind of their own, Tezuka's legs twirled around and marched stiffly to the tensai, who was now waiting there with a dangerous smile on his lips.

Fuji's blues eyes flickered, and he took a step forward towards the tall figure who was now obviously rather apprehensive about the situation at hand.

"Fuji…don't…try anything stupid," Tezuka struggled to sound scary and bold, unable to suppress the anxiety in his voice.

"Why? Are you going to make me run laps tomorrow?" Fuji asked coyly, running his finger up Tezuka's chest.

Tezuka immediately smacked the hand away, a look of _back off_ displayed in his eyes.

Fuji chuckled and said, "Well then, looks like you need to be punished for doing that."

Tezuka's hands clenched into a tight fist, ready to punch the tensai if necessary when he heard the chilling voice say, "Tezuka, go sit on the bench over there."

Tezuka blinked and followed the command, going in the direction of where Fuji was pointing, which was the small bench that was laid up against one of the wall of lockers. Sitting down, he looked up and waited for the next command, starting to dread what Fuji would do. Maybe Fuji would make him sing like a girl, or make him do more animal noises, or make him dance like an idiot, or make him…oh, how he dreads this one…_smile._

Fuji slowly walked up to Tezuka and stood in front of him, tilting his head to the side. "Are you nervous?" he grinned.

"Fuji, I suggest you stop this right now." Tezuka warned. "I've gone through enough embarrassment for the day. Release me and I promise I won't assign you laps."

"Oh, you actually want to make a deal with me?" Fuji raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That's highly unusual. The Buchou I know would fight to the end." He lowered his head until he was at eye level with the bespectacled boy's. "That means, you must be desperate right now, right?"

Tezuka made no reaction, maintaining his stern gaze.

"Do you know what I want you to do?"

Tezuka remained silent with that serious, stoic face.

Fuji grinned and moved forward until his lips nearly brushed up against the captain's ears. "Tezuka, I want you to masturbate."

Tezuka's eyes shot wide open as a horrified look spread across his face.

T-this can't be…of all things…

Fuji pulled back and watched with satisfaction the color drain from that now pale face.

Tezuka began trembling, swallowing in disbelief by the order he was given, as he watched his two hands slowly reach down towards his pants.

No…

His eyes darted around apprehensively as he struggled to resist.

No…!

His heart pounded widely, his stomach feeling sick. He tried to use every ounce of strength to refuse, to reject, to disobey such a merciless command, but it was no use. No once of willpower was enough to overcome this order, and his hands slowly slid down the front of his blue sweat pants, pushing down his boxers, before pulling out the long length.

He frowned and gasped as he began stroking himself, feeling the member begin throbbing. He closed his eyes, fighting back angry tears threatening to reach his eyes.

"Tezuka, look at me while you masturbate."

Tezuka's eyes shot wide open and he immediately looked at the tensai, who now had a lustful look on his face. The tensai smiled, and Tezuka felt nervous chills as he gave Fuji a pleading look. But Fuji continued to stare, watching with a smile as the helpless bespectacled boy continued touching himself, that proud manhood now standing tall and hard.

Tezuka let out a moan against his will, his eyes frowning helplessly as he could not tear them away from the tensai's own vivid blue ones. He couldn't believe that he had to maintain eye contact with Fuji while stroking himself. It was such a degrading order, to put him through such embarrassment and shame. To be touching himself in such a way while looking at _him._ But unfortunately for Tezuka, he had to obey. And he gasped quietly as one hand rubbed his own balls while the other stroked the throbbing hard on. The pleasure was building up, and the more he watched those blue crystalline orbs watching him, the more heated his body felt.

By now, Tezuka was panting, his mouth open and dry as his cheeks became hot. He could see those hungry eyes swallow him whole as they enjoyed the sight of an erotic face. Tezuka's deep brown eyes began to glaze over, and he felt his breathing become harder, deeper as he stroked himself faster and faster, nearing his peak. Finally, he shuddered as he came in his own hands, gasping out at the pleasure encasing him. Panting in relief, Tezuka hunched over and let out a sigh as the sticky wet liquid stained his palm.

Suddenly, Fuji grabbed one of the bespectacled boy's hands and pulled it towards him. He opened his mouth and licked the white tainted fingers, sending Tezuka nearly reeling in shock.

"F-Fuji!" Tezuka cried out. His eyes widened as he watched the tensai encase each finger into his mouth, lips smacking and tongue licking hungrily to clean off every trace of his essence. And then, eyes opened to reveal seductive blue orbs that sent Tezuka's own heart pounding.

"We're not done yet, Tezuka."

Tezuka shivered at what could possibly be next. But before he could even think further on it, Fuji suddenly gave him another command.

"Tezuka, stand up with your front facing the lockers."

Tezuka's body obeyed and got up from the bench to walk over to the lockers directly in front. He tried to pull up his pants to cover the mess around his private area.

"Drop your pants and sprawl yourself across the lockers."

At this command, Tezuka's eyes widened beyond belief. His heart pounded fast with anxiety as his shaky hands dropped his sweat pants and boxers to his ankles, baring his bare bottom for all to see. Trembling, his arms than raised themselves and spread out half way across the locker walls, and he could feel the cold surface press up against his cock.

"Spread your legs too."

"Fuji, please-"

"Spread your legs, Tezuka."

Unable to resist, Tezuka bit down on his lips, shaking, as he spread his feet further apart.

"Fuji…" Tezuka stuttered, swallowing the heavy lump in his throat. "I beg you, please, just let me go."

There was no reply.

"Fuji…?" Tezuka looked over his shoulder hesitantly when he suddenly felt something shove up his entrance. "Haah!" Tezuka cried out in surprise, throwing his head back as his fingers curled against the lockers. He could feel what was no doubt the tensai's finger sliding and in and out of him, playfully making circular motions within. "Fuji! No! Stop!" Tezuka looked downwards and gasped at the sensation of his insides being stimulated so erotically. Eyes trembling, he watched as his length began to get hard again up against the cold locker surface. Suddenly, a second finger went in, and Tezuka gasped out loud in a high-pitched voice, his knees about to buckle as they shook uncontrollably.

"Tezuka, stay sprawled out like that until I am finished."

Tezuka squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth at the hot sensation. His legs wanted to give away, but he was forced to remain standing as his entrance is played with mercilessly while the tensai enjoyed every sight of his behind. And then, the fingers pulled out, and Tezuka let out a breath of relief at this break. But the relief was short-lived, for soon Tezuka felt something unfamiliar pressing up against his entrance. "Fuji…?" he breathed. Suddenly, Tezuka's eyes enlarged as he looked over his shoulder.

In the tensai's hand was a tennis racket, except held backwards with the handle angling temptingly at the crevice of his bottom.

"F-Fuji! What are you doing?" Tezuka cried out, nervous eyes widening as his heart filled with a sudden chilling fear.

"Don't worry, Tezuka," Fuji grinned. "This is a first year's racket, so it's not as big."

Tezuka felt the tensai probe the racket handle against his entrance.

"I'll make it enjoyable."

Tezuka gasped in shock as the handle began inching its way into his ass. "No, stop! It's impossible!" He jolted and nearly convulsed as the racket slid further and further in, stretching his sides widely. "Mm…Nn…Haaahh…!" Tezuka let out a long, drawn out, half subdued cry as the handle penetrated him. He shook and his fingers began clawing at the hard locker surface against the pain, struggling to move away yet unable to.

"Relax, Tezuka. It'll feel good soon."

"Fuji…!" Tezuka arched his back and pushed up against the locker as the racket entered half way into him, stretching him in strange ways. The burning sensation was starting to become a distant tingle as his insides adjusted to it. And then, the racket slowly pulled out, brushing up hard against his insides. Tezuka moaned as the racket pushed back in, then out, then in, then out. He felt his breathing become ragged as an unexpectedly wonderful sensation began to take hold of him. His eyes grew dazed, and he gasped in pleasure as the racket pumped in and out of him.

"You're so wet, Tezuka," Fuji whispered seductively into his ear, sending chills down his spine. "Your juices are overflowing and dripping all over the racket."

"Fuji…please…no more…" Tezuka begged in a hoarse voice, eyes looking back at the tensai with a desperate plea. "I can't…I can't…" Tezuka felt his breath cut short as Fuji suddenly shoved the racket further into him, striking his prostate. He threw his head back and let out a sharp cry, his hard on pressing against the locker surface. He shook and felt the object thrust in and out of him harder. And harder. And harder. "Haa…Nn…ngh…" Tezuka began whimpering pathetically as his insides churned and the pleasurable sensation rose higher and higher. His hips began rocking in tune with the racket, and he looked up at the ceiling in shame. To be molested in such a shameful manner, to be mercilessly tortured with such sinful pleasure. He wanted this unspeakable incident to end.

Fuji leaned over and whispered hotly into his ear, "Tezuka, cry out my name when you come."

"Fuji!" Tezuka threw his head back against Fuji's body and shook uncontrollably, his cavern spasming over the racket as he climaxed against the lockers, spilling his seed. Panting hard and face completely flushed and sweaty, he shivered as his juices flowed out of him and trickled down the racket still inside him. Finally, Fuji pulled out the racket slowly, and Tezuka felt his knees finally give way. He slowly slid down onto the floor, body shaking weakly. Heart still pounding from the echoes of that torturous molestation, Tezuka tried hard to steady himself as he heaved on the ground.

And then, he heard the dropping of a racket onto the floor. He turned his head to see what was going on when he felt an arm grab him roughly and push him down onto his back while another hand pulled his pants and boxers off. This time, Tezuka struggled to fight back, pushing himself halfway up from the ground. "Fuji!"

Fuji grabbed his hand and brought it downwards.

Tezuka immediately froze as he felt a very, very hard thing within the palm of his hand.

"You haven't satisfied me, Tezuka," Fuji said huskily, lust filling his eyes as he held that large hand there.

Tezuka's eyes widened as Fuji made his hand rub the hard on, and he immediately pulled his hand back away from the tensai's crotch. "No!" And then, deep brown eyes brimming with determination, he warned with a shout, "The janitor will be here any minute now! Today's Thursday!"

Fuji paused at this. He then turned his head to look at the clock on the wall. "It's only 5:15PM, Tezuka. The janitor doesn't come clean the locker room until 5:30." Fuji grinned coyly at him. "We still have some time left for more fun, Tezuka."

Tezuka shivered under that piercing gaze, and he held up his hand to push the tensai back.

"Be a good boy, Tezuka, and lie down."

"No!"

"Tezuka…" Fuji leaned in. "I promise I'll make you feel good. You know it's useless to disobey, because you can't. So just do as I say and lie down on the floor."

"No…" Tezuka's voice trailed off weakly as Fuji gently pushed him onto the floor. Trembling in devastation, Tezuka watched as the tensai caressed his cheeks reassuringly before sitting up.

"Spread your legs for me, Tezuka."

Tezuka's eyes widened. And then, frowning, he closed his eyes, defeated, and slowly spread his legs wide open for all to see.

"Good, Tezuka," Fuji smiled, staring at that wet pink entrance enticing him to enter.

Tezuka's heart pounded wildly in anticipation as he felt his legs cupped over the tensai's shoulder, and his lips began trembling nervously at what was about to happen next. Soon, he felt the throbbing length of the other boy slowly ease into him, and he opened his eyes and slowly arched his head back to gasp deeply at the penetration. It was a smoother transition than the racket, and with his insides already stretched out, Tezuka didn't feel any pain this time at all.

"This is my second time taking you, no?" Fuji breathed. "But, it still feels like I'm taking you for the first time. Your body is so…sensitive. You're such a virgin."

Tezuka blushed at this and cried out angrily, "Fuji!" And then, he bit down on his teeth as Fuji began thrusting in and out of him, hitting his prostate at a steady pace. Tezuka gasped and moaned pleasurably, his arms loose on the ground in complete defeat as Fuji took his body and made love to him. He felt his shirt pushed upwards and his nipples played with as hands later ran up and down his chest while Fuji continued to slide in and out of him. Slick, wet noises filled his ears, and Tezuka fell into a drunken daze. He gave up on resisting, knowing full well that it was useless, no matter how much he tried to refused the commands. Instead, he laid there and let Fuji violate every part of him while the tensai gave him more pleasure, and more pleasure, and more pleasure.

"You're so cute, Tezuka. I just want to eat you up." Fuji chuckled.

Tezuka's face turned scarlet red at such an embarrassing comment and threw an arm over his mouth to suppress the constant moans leaving his mouth.

"I like you, Tezuka."

Tezuka's eyes completely widened, fully back to his sense, and he looked questioningly at the tensai's warm blue ones.

"I really like you," Fuji breathed, thrusting harder and faster.

Tezuka began feeling the deeper pounding as Fuji's manhood slammed against him, and his breathing grew erratic as the hot sensation built up more and more. He threw the arm on his mouth back onto the floor, squirming in agony as Fuji leaned down and ran his tongue up his sweaty chest.

"You're irresistible," Fuji smiled, this time pushing up against his legs to lean down even further until his face was leveled with his. "I like you, Tezuka." Fuji looked at him fondly and kissed him.

Tezuka's mind froze at the feel of Fuji's lips against his own as the words echoed over and over again in his mind. Completely confused, Tezuka was unable to think further as Fuji began kissing him harder, probing his tongue. Tezuka gasped into that warm mouth, his lips now swollen and wet, and he squirmed as Fuji thrust more and more into him, the various jolts of pleasure traveling up his body and sending his toes curling.

Finally, Tezuka let out a loud moaning cry against Fuji's steamy kisses as he shivered and came hard, the orgasm so intense his hands automatically clung onto the sleeves of the tensai to keep from spasming out of control. He shook his hips at the feel of the tensai himself reaching climax and spilling his essence inside him. And then, Tezuka dropped his hands back onto the floor and felt the tensai land back down onto his stomach, both boys panting tiredly in the heat. Face turned to the side, he could feel his own cheeks hot and flushed, basking in the echoes of the intense climax. Fuji's hot breath brushed against his neck, and Tezuka closed his eyes, trembling and exhausted, when he felt Fuji lean further up and kiss him warmly once again on the lips.

* * *

The next day, Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Echizen, and even Inui and Fuji were already running laps before Tezuka arrived on the courts after changing in the locker room for that afternoon's practice.

"I can't believe they arrived early and just went straight to the laps," the power player of Seigaku commented. "They didn't even wait for Tezuka to give them laps."

"That's because they wanted to escape his wrath," Kaidoh mumbled, watching his fellow teammates run who-knows-how-many laps.

"I don't want to ask why Fuji's running laps with them," Oishi half chuckled uneasily, eyes twitching.

"Well, at least the juice wore off. Tezuka's not following any orders anymore," Kawamura noted. "Eiji tested it this morning."

"Much to Buchou's annoyance," Kaidoh added quietly.

"He does look like he's in a really bad mood."

All three standing on the side carefully turned their heads to where their captain was standing with his arms crossed, a look of pure solid fury on that stern, immovable face. Obviously, today would be a bad day to get on the bespectacled boy's bad side.

By the end of practice, Momoshiro and Kikumaru felt like they were about to collapse.

"Gah! I thought I was going to die!" Momoshiro exclaimed dramatically, stumbling into the locker room and leaning against a wall.

"I'm so tired…" Kikumaru whined, his tennis clothes completely drenched in sweat. "I don't want to make fun of Tezuka Buchou anymore. That was so not worth it." Leaning on his knees tiredly, he turned his head to see Echizen, Inui, and Fuji panting normally. "Ne, why do you three still look all right?"

Echizen closed his mouth, staring, before turning around to go open his locker door. "Mada mada dane."

"The training menu that I gave to Kaidoh is worse than this," Inui merely noted, pushing up his glasses. "And I do twice the training of that menu."

"I feel a run like this is good once in a while," Fuji smiled cheerfully with his rather flushed cheeks as he still tried to catch his breath. "Plus, it wasn't as hot today."

Kikumaru stared at his best friend. "Ne, Fuji, you never told me, why did _you_ run laps? You didn't make fun of Tezuka Buchou yesterday during practice."

"That's a good point," Momoshiro arched his eyebrows and rubbed his chin suspiciously. "What did you do to earn yourself that many laps? I don't recall seeing anything."

"Hehe, well, that's a secret," Fuji opened his eyes and winked playfully as he brought a finger to his lips indicating hush.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the door opening and closing loudly, and in came the familiar heavy footsteps of the Seigaku captain marching towards his locker. The regulars all quickly began changing as they carefully watched the tall, serious boy open his own locker and take off his shirt.

For a few minutes, no one dared to speak, until finally, Oishi asked gently, "Tezuka, when did the juice wear off yesterday?"

"I'm not too sure," Tezuka said, still facing his locker. "Considering that no more individuals threw out ridiculous commands for the rest of the evening and made my life miserable."

At this, Momoshiro and Kikumaru lowered their heads in shame, feeling guilty.

"By the way, Tezuka, I finally found out how long the side effect of the juice lasts," Inui stepped in.

At this information, Tezuka turned to look at the data collector. "And, how long is that?" Tezuka asked sternly as he buttoned up the rest of his shirt, his eyes glaring at the source of all his misfortunes.

Inui pushed up his glasses. "After a series of tests last night and early this morning, I have deduced that the juice's side effect only lasts 5 hours exactly."

"5 hours…" Tezuka repeated, furrowing his eyebrows and thinking deeply. And then, his eyes slowly widened as a flashback flew by before his very eyes.

He was eating lunch a little before 12 noon. He must've drank the juice around that time. If the juice's side effect only lasts for 5 hours…

_It's only 5:15PM, Tezuka. The janitor doesn't come clean the locker room until 5:30._

Tezuka's eyes completely enlarged as his pupils dilated.

That means...sometime right before Fuji was about to take him…the juice's side effect had worn off by then?

But that would mean…

The color immediately drained from Tezuka's face.

He had willingly given his body to Fuji.

Tezuka's hands immediately flew to the sides of his head as his deep brown eyes shook in unbelievable shock.

He had given his body to Fuji out of his own free will! He wasn't even under the juice's side effect anymore! But…but…why would he do that? Why would he let his own body be violated like that? Why would he let Fuji take him…

Suddenly, Tezuka froze, his throat caught as he slowly dropped his hands and swallowed.

"Tezuka…are you…okay?" Oishi asked, blinking rapidly as the rest of the regulars stared in slight fright at this unusual neurotic reaction from their captain.

Tezuka's eyes were now large as he stared at the only possible explanation.

Does that mean he likes…Fuji?

And then, his arms fell and dangled loosely beside him, his mouth now half open as eyes went into shock mode.

"Oi, T-Tezuka!" Oishi cried out, watching his captain now stare absent-mindedly at nothing.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji walked up to the tall, bespectacled boy with a smile. "Do you want to come over to my house today? We can do our homework together."

"Aa," Tezuka responded, albeit emptily.

Fuji leaned up closer to him. "You can spend the night also. My parents won't mind since they're not home, and nee-san's in Osaka again."

"Aa." Again, the same absent-minded response and blank expression.

"I'll grab your things," Fuji beamed cheerfully.

"Aa."

"Ne, what's going on?" Kikumaru whispered quietly to Momoshiro.

"I have no idea." Momoshiro whispered back with a shrug, puzzled himself as the rest of the regulars watched in completely confusion at what was going on.

Fuji picked up Tezuka's bags as well as his own and then grabbed the large hand of the taller boy, steering him in the direction of the front door. "Follow me, Tezuka. I'll take good care of you today," he sang.

The regulars all gaped and blinked as they watched the smiling tensai happily lead their bespectacled captain out of the clubhouse and head towards the horizon.

That night, in the room of the tensai's house, Fuji made love to Tezuka.

All night long.


End file.
